


you fall from the sky in several colours

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [67]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Evening date, Fluff, M/M, POV Alec, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: “You taste like meat”, Magnus chuckles.So Alec blows into his hands to smell his breath, “It’s from the steamed bun”.One November evening, Alec and Magnus have an impromptu date... well it's more about Alec gushing over how beautiful Magnus is especially in the season of autumn ;)





	you fall from the sky in several colours

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/sometimes unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common— Magnus and Alec are madly in love.

One day, autumn came.

It was yellow and red with flutters of purple hopping in the wind.  
  
_Magnus is like autumn,_ Alec thinks.  
  
He’s as vibrant and colourful as he’s calming and nostalgic. Magnus is like the whiff of nutmeg and cinnamon in Alec’s mug of hot chocolate.  
  
His kisses leave warm moments on Alec’s lips and his hugs are like a cosy fire around Alec’s waist and when he speaks and smiles, it’s like a flutter of colours falling from the sky.

Looking at Magnus, the whole world can’t help but falls in love with him.  
  
But no one loves Magnus more than Alec does.  
  
He loves the way Magnus looks at him with his whole eyes smiling and his pupils so focused like Alec is the only existence he sees.

“Are you hungry?” Alec asks, already munching on a steamed bun as he watches Magnus walk up to meet him.

They’re having an impromptu date at a seasonal food fair held in a park not too far from the big bridge.

Magnus smiles at him, a smile more radiant than the heap of colours on the trees and on the ground, “If I say _yes_ , will you feed me?”  
  
“Maybe", Alec answers, wiping his lips with his tongue, "What do you feel for?”  
  
“You”, Magnus smirks, his eyes intense like the heat coming from the steamed bun, “I always feel for Alexander”.  
  
It’s then that a smile breaks out from the corner of Alec’s eyes and the two sides of his mouth, “But you had me not too long ago”.  
  
Magnus shrugs and arches a daring eyebrow and walks a little closer, “What are you saying? You know I’m insatiable for you”.  
  
Alec smiles again, his eyes shining and he’s starting to feel light and fluttery in his tummy, “That’s just another way of saying you’re greedy”.  
  
Magnus nods and flashes gold in his eyes, “For you? I won’t deny it”.  
  
And all Alec can think about looking at Magnus is that _no spring nor summer beauty hath such grace as he had seen in one autumnal face_ — his Magnus is gloriously beautiful to look upon.

It’s late afternoon and with the sun setting early these days, folks are already packing up to leave so Alec looks around and then turns to Magnus and asks, “So what do you suggest we do?”  
  
Magnus winks.

Crunching their way through leaves towards a hideaway tree in the park, Alec’s heart is pulsing with love and all he wants to do is to hurry and pair his lips with Magnus’s own.

But Magnus’s kisses never start from the mouth.  
  
Oh no, they don’t.   
  
On an orange evening painted in November colours, what Alec loves the most about Magnus’s kisses is how they always start with his eyes – first, with the need in them as they look Alec over as if thinking how such a faerie could be real and belong solely to him. Then when Alec’s eyes blink with a smile, Magnus’s kiss dodges Alec’s lips and instead glides down his arms and embrace Alec around the neck and just like that, he gently hauls Alec closer and stares at him with eyes warmer than the setting sun and embrace much cosier than an autumn sweater… and just when Alec’s heart can’t take no more love, in a slow though peckish need, Magnus leans in and entwines Alec’s lips with his.  
  
Alec savours everything.  
  
He savours the way Magnus’s breath leaves warm moments on his lips. He savours the way Magnus’s hug is like a cosy fire wrapped around him and the sandalwood lifting off his skin is calming and nostalgic and the soft sounds Magnus makes while smiling into the kiss brings to life colours that only exist in fairy tale paintings.

Alec inhales it all then sighs, rubbing his nose against Magnus's forehead because truly;  
  
Magnus is truly the loveliest colour— the loveliest season— and Alec's one and only ever love.

“Magnus, you fall from the sky in several colours”.  
  
“And you taste like meat”, Magnus chuckles.  
  
Alec blows into his hands to smell his breath, “It’s from the steamed bun”.

“Give me another taste”, Magnus leans in and kisses him again, “Let’s go before we get arrested for public indecency”.  
  
And so,

Crunching through leaves on the sidewalk hand in hand, they make their way home.

 

★*☆♪

magnus x alec

**Author's Note:**

> The quote 'no spring nor summer beauty hath such grace as I have seen in one autumnal face' is by John Donne... yeah I changed the pronoun in the story to suit. 
> 
> Autumn is my favourite season so I wanted to write a story about it using 2 of favourite people ;)  
> Thanks for reading XD


End file.
